Quem Sou Eu?
by Willy Dan
Summary: Keitaro perde a memória e não sabe mais quem ele é. Poderão as garotas ter seu gerente e saco de pancadas de volta?


QUEM SOU EU?

Um dia comum na Pensão Hinata, quase nenhuma novidade, além de que alguém vai perder a memória com um vôo gigantesco. Precisa perguntar quem? Claro que não! Quem voa muito longe é Keitaro Urashima.

Naru: Quase nada a fazer, estamos com o maior tédio.

Kitsune: Já viram o Parque de Diversões que está sendo inaugurado? Ele com certeza deve levantar o nosso ânimo.

Keitaro: Vocês acham que eu ia deixar vocês sozinhas? Acabei de comprar esses ingressos com um pequeno favor da Tia Haruka.

BASH! (Keitaro leva soco na cabeça)

Haruka: Me chama só de Haruka, quatro-olhos!

Motoko: Eu acho bom que você não venha tocar em uma de nós, ou vou ter que... (quase sacando a espada)

Keitaro: Calma! A menos que eu faça de propósito ou escorregue, estarão seguras contra qualquer toque errôneo sobre você ou a Naru.

Shinobu: E aí, que parque é esse?

Kaolla: Tem máquinas de guerra?

Keitaro: Iremos agora. Mas antes tenho a dizer que se divirtam o máximo.

Naru: Você não vem com a gente não?

Keitaro: Só deu para seis ingressos eu...

Sarah: Me dá esse ingresso aqui que ele é meu! (tomando um ingresso do Keitaro)

Kitsune: Até mais!

Keitaro: (pensando) Droga! Eu tenho que pensar em algo. Entrar nesse parque novo! De clandestino eu não posso! A menos que...

No Parque todas passam em brinquedos como Bate-Bate, Roda Gigante, Barco Viking e Montanha Russa. Keitaro entra vestido de tartaruga e definitivamente não esperava encontrar Kanako. Problemas? Assim que chegar o sexteto...

Keitaro: Nossa! Nunca pensei que entraria facilmente, o bilheteiro achou que eu era o novo personagem de Parques de Diversões. Agora só tenho que tirar este disfarce e...

Kanako: KEITARO! Eu nunca pensei que nos reencontrássemos, mas... Por que está vestido com a minha fantasia de tartaruga?

Keitaro: É bom nem pensar em falar nada, eu queria entrar aqui para me divertir e... Essa não! As garotas estão chegando e isso com certeza não vai ser bom para mim! Preciso pensar rápido!

(garotas chegando)

Naru: Quantos brinquedos legais.

Kitsune: Nunca pensei que fosse bom. Mas era para ser melhor se o Keitaro estivesse conosco e se aqui vendesse cervejas.

Motoko: Aqui é um lugar para se divertir, e não encher a cara, Boca-De-Litro.

Shinobu: Nunca vi um boneco de tartaruga aqui e com certeza nem passamos pelo carrossel delas e...

Motoko: O QUÊ! AAAHHH! SAI DAQUI SUA TARTARUGA GIGANTE!

Keitaro: Não Motoko. Sou eu!

Motoko: TÉCNICA SECRETA ATACAR!

SLASH! (Motoko ataca Keitaro, mas este desvia)

Keitaro: Foi por pouco, sorte que tinha esses colchões macios e... (vendo que está com a cara nos seios da Kitsune) Epa! Me enganei!

Kitsune: Eu hein, está pensando o quê?

Naru: SEU TARADO!

POW! (Naru dá soco em Keitaro que o faz cortar os céus)

Motoko: Aquela tartaruga já foi?

Shinobu: Parece que sim.

Naru: Não sei porque mas vi um certo carinha parecido com o Keitaro dentro daquela fantasia.

Kanako: Não era um carinha parecido com o Keitaro! Era o Keitaro. Acontece que ele vestiu minha fantasia e acabou sendo lançado como um míssil graças ao seu soco. E com certeza deve ter voltado à pensão mais cedo.

Kaolla: Quem mandava ele ser um pervertido que ele é?

Sarah: Mas e se ele tiver entrado assim?

Todas saem e definitivamente a briga ficou por conta de Naru e Kanako para saber se Keitaro estava bem. O que ele ganhou além de um soco foi uma memória perdida, caindo de cabeça rachando o chão. Não se lembra de mais nada, nem de ninguém. Enquanto isso, Mutsumi visita a pensão e com certeza nem sabe do que houve com Keitaro.

Mutsumi: Oi Haruka, as garotas estão?

Haruka: Elas foram a um parque novo e devem estar gostando.

Mutsumi: Já fui lá e um brinquedo teve que ser retirado. Quase entrei em um dos barquinhos após saber que ele teve uma porca solta.

BAM! (Naru abre a porta com força e a bate)

Naru: KEITARO!

Kanako: KEITARO!

Mutsumi: Oi Naru, é um prazer... (garotas passam correndo) Ver você de novo. O que houve?

Haruka: Até eu queria saber. O Keitaro deve estar mal.

Mas chegando ao Onsen, a famosa piscina de água quente...

Motoko: Keitaro, tudo bem?

Kaolla: Keitaro, acorda.

Shinobu: Se ele não acordar... (quase chorando)

Keitaro: Keitaro? Quem é Keitaro?

Sarah: Um garoto que é o ajudante idiota do meu pai que quebra as relíquas dele.

Kanako: Que eu me lembre, é você quem põe a culpa nele.

Sarah: Eu! (se fazendo de inocente)

Kanako: A mim você não engana nem um minuto. E mesmo se quisesse eu desmascararia você na frente do seu pai.

Keitaro: Do que estão falando?

Motoko: Vamos levá-lo para dentro.

Logo mais todas as garotas fazem perguntas a Keitaro, ele não se lembra mesmo.

Sarah: Ele com certeza está mais idiota do que de costume.

Kaolla: Mas o que o levou a ficar assim de repente. Normalmente ele sobrevive aos socos da Naru.

Mutsumi: Até eu queria saber, mas vocês passaram direto por mim e aí não me falaram nada.

Naru: Desculpa, Mutsumi, mas acontece que vimos um cara vestido de tartaruga, daí ele parou com a cara na Kitsune e quando o vi sem máscara, vi que era aquele pervertido e tarado do Keitaro. Você nem imagina que estávamos em um parque de diversões.

Motoko: Mas ele podia ter arranjado uma outra fantasia se não fosse uma que me dá um trauma daqueles?

Kanako: Ele me pediu emprestado e pelo que vi, você, Naru Narusegawa, foi a culpada por aquele incidente!

Shinobu: Mas e se ela bateu tão forte que fez o Keitaro se esquecer de tudo e nós não percebemos nada do que aconteceu?

Kitsune: Vamos ver se ele lembra disto aqui!

RACK! (Kitsune rasga a camisa de Naru)

Naru: MITSUNE KONNO! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!

Kitsune: Vem Keitaro, coloque sua mão bem aqui! (pegando a mão do Keitaro e pondo-a em direção em um dos seios da Naru)

Keitaro: O que você quer comigo?

Naru: Tem certeza que essa é a maneira de...

Kanako: Por que não faz isso com você, hein? (enforcando Kitsune com uma chave de pescoço)

Kitsune: Tem sugestão melhor?

Kanako diz às garotas que Keitaro ficará com ele para tentar recuperar a memória, e quem se intrometer leva uma surra. Mas enquanto isso, as garotas tentam planejar como fazer para recuperar o gerente da pensão.

Haruka: Esperem aí? Estão tentando me dizer que meu sobrinho foi golpeado e depois ele caiu de cabeça no pátio da pensão e agora ele sofre de amnésia? Esse negócio não está certo. Nem um pouco.

Motoko: Como eu ia saber que era ele vestido de tartaruga? Todas aqui sabem que tenho horror a...

Tama: (voando em direção a Motoko) Mew!

Motoko: AAAHHH! TARTARUGA! TARTARUGA! TARTARUGA!

Kaolla: (pegando Tama) Vamos ter sopa hoje à noite! E vai ser uma boa!

Tama: Mew!

Mutsumi: Deixa ela em paz, sua doida! Ela é minha amiga, mas eu não culpo você de querer fazer um prato como esse. Arranje outra.

Naru: Agora vamos pensar jutas, como fazer um cara como aquele relembrar quem ele é?

No dia seguinte...

Shirai: Keitaro, você está aí?

Haitani: Keitaro Urashima, nenhum de nós vai ficar aqui como idiotas!

Kanako: O que vocês querem?

Shirai: Queríamos ver se o nosso amigo solteirão está.

Kanako: Meu irmão não está no momento. Deixe sua mensagem após o miado.

Kuro: (no ombro de Kanako) Miau!

Haitani: Esse gato é seu?

Kanako: É sim. E mais uma coisa, podem vê-lo sim...

Shirai: Obrigado!

Kanako: NO LADO DE FORA! (arremessando a dupla)

TABUMPT! (Shirai e Haitani caem da escadaria)

De volta à pensão, as garotas tentam fazer o máximo para ajudar Keitaro.

Sarah: Queria tanto ver aquele cara de volta para eu poder...

Shinobu: Com ele não vai fazer nada. Nada mesmo.

Sarah: Eu só ia dizer que ia vê-lo de novo sendo o bom e velho idiota de sempre.

Kitsune: Temos ainda que pensar muito. Mesmo que ele faça todo o trabalho na pensão como cozinhar e limpar.

Naru: Ele pode estar ainda conosco e se lembrando aos poucos, mas ainda é um idiota. O nosso idiota!

Kanako: Querem uma sugestão? Desistam! Tentei de tudo, mas nada. Além disso, pelo menos eu o trato muito bem sem fazer besteiras como tocar em meu corpo, aplicar golpes ou ainda culpá-lo de coisas que ele não costuma fazer!

Motoko: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Mutsumi: Melhor esquecer, mas bateu uma vontade de... (vendo um prato com fatias de melancias e bananas)

Kaolla: Me dá! Me dá! Me dá! Me dá! Me dá!

Kanako: Se aceitar, eu juro que vou ser boazinha.

Naru: Sério?

Kanako: NÃO!

Primeira tentativa.

Kaolla: Keitaro, vê esta coisa que a Sarah está segurando?

Keitaro: O que é isso?

Sarah: É uma rocha gigantesca em sua última busca pelo Povo Tartaruga! (erguendo-a) E acho que ela vai ficar bem melhor se essa sua cabeçona a sustentasse como uma mesa!

CRASH! (Sarah quebra a rocha na cabeça do Keitaro)

Keitaro: Doeu, mas devia ser mais cuidadosa com essas relíquias!

Sarah: Nada feito! GRRR! Esse idiota tem que voltar ao normal!

Kaolla: Melhor tentarmos de novo.

Segunda tentativa.

Kanako: Meu irmão, o que acha de entrar no ofuro comigo?

Keitaro: Quer que eu tome banho com você?

Kanako: (tirando as roupas) Isso mesmo. Vai ser bom você e eu juntos, não acha?

Keitaro: O que pensaria em fazer, além disso?

(Kanako entra no ofuro)

Keitaro: Proposta recusada. (saindo)

Kuro: Nada adiantou. O que pensa em fazer depois?

Kanako: Assim que ele recuperar a memória, logo logo vou tê-lo para mim!

Kuro: A menos que aquela chata da Narusegawa tenha mais sorte...

PLASH! (Kanako joga água em Kuro)

Kanako: Cala essa sua boca!

Terceira tentativa.

Kitsune: Olha só Keitaro, o que você acha de passarmos um tempo juntos e talvez até mais do que isso.

Keitaro: O quê?

Kitsune: Vamos, não vai se arrepender depois! (desabotoando a camisa)

Keitaro: Isso de novo?

(Kitsune pega Keitaro, cujas mãos lhe tocaram nos seios)

Naru: Kitsune o que você...

Kitsune: (se fingindo de vítima) Esse tarado abriu minha camisa e me atacou!

Naru: Keitaro, seu devasso! Você vai...

Keitaro: Não tive a culpa, foi a sua amiguinha que se faz de vítima me pondo a culpa. Me dá um tempo! (saindo)

Naru: Não acredito nisso! Nem simulando uma situação como essa ele se lembra?

Kitsune: Pior que é verdade!

Nada adiantou, mas definitivamente dependia de Motoko fazer o gerente da Pensão Hinata se lembrar de quem é.

Motoko: (pensando) Definitivamente nosso Keitaro nem está com a memória recuperada, se ele não lembrar de mais nada, a Kanako vai ser a nova gerente daqui e vai reimplantar regras. Aquela idiota! Ela me dá uns nervos. Nunca vou esquecer do dia em que ela se disfarçou como a Naru e me tocou na frente de todos em um beco!

Shinobu: Motoko, o jantar está na mesa!

Motoko: Eu vou depois!

Mutsumi: Nada ainda do nosso amigo?

Shinobu: Nada mesmo! Eu queria vê-lo de volta. Senão, vou acabar sofrendo nas mãos da Kanako de novo! Lembro que ela me fez vestir roupas íntimas adultas. E ainda disse que sou meio reta parecendo uma tábua de passar roupa!

Todos entram e comem. Exceto Kanko que continua conversando com Kuro sobre como fazer para ter seu irmão de volta.

Kuro: As garotas continuam sem idéias, o que vai fazer Kanako?

Kanako: A Naru vai ter o que merece já que fica sempre batendo nele quando não deve nunca! Pelo menos eu que o trato muito bem, não cometo agressões que fazem meu irmão cortar os céus como se fosse um morteiro!

Kuro: Tem algo para pensar?

Kanako: Ainda não, eu vou fazer uma coisa com alguém e vou fazer com que eu consiga o Keitaro de volta.

(Kanako desce para a sala)

Tama: (voando livremente) Mew!

ZIPP! (Kanako pega Tama)

Kanako: Vamos ver se aquela espadachim é corajosa o bastante para ver uma tartaruga em suas roupas!

Kanako segue para a sala, onde as garotas estão jantando. E concretiza o seu plano.

Shinobu: Olha só quem veio comer com a gente! Tem certeza que não está tramando nada?

Kanako: Tenho certeza, mas definitivamente, não ficaria bem uma garotinha como você ficar usando esse avental.

SHRIPP! (Kanako usa uma faca para rasgar as roupas de Shinobu e deixá-la nua)

Shinobu: AHH! Por que fez isso?

Keitaro: Pega a minha camisa e se troque depois!

FOOP! (keitaro empresta sua camisa a Shinobu)

Shinobu: Obrigada! (saindo envergonhada)

Naru: O que você pensa que fez desta vez, Kanako Urashima!

Kanako: Nada, além disto aqui! (tirando a Tama do bolso)

Tama: Mew!

Kanako: Não era isso o que queriam? Que eu ajudasse o Keitaro a voltar ao normal?

Naru: NÃO ASSIM SUA MONSTRA!

Kanako: Olha quem é a monstra, e sabe o que vou fazer?

Motoko: O quê?

(Kanako tpega Tama e a coloca no quimono da Motoko)

Motoko: TIRA ESSA CRIATURA HORRENDA DE MIM! (tirando o quimono)

Keitaro: Estou sem entender mais nada!

Sarah: Vou te falar uma coisa, esse seu gatinho cairia bem como uma iguaria culinária!

Kaolla: Ainda sou mais aquela coisinha verde e amarela!

Kuro: Socorro! Kanako!

Kanako: Sinto em dizer isso a vocês loirinhas burras, mas quem come churrasco animais domésticos, são os coreanos! Somos japoneses!

BASH! (Sarah e Kaolla são jogadas até o fim da escadaria)

Kitsune: Naru: Eu não queria te falar isso não, mas o Keitaro só pode voltar ao normal se... MMMFFF! (Kanako a agarra e coloca fita adesiva)

Naru: O quê?

Kanako: ela está muda, e você vai ficar surdinha! (pondo protetores de ouvido na Naru)

Naru: KANAKO!

Kanako: Não vai falar ouvir mais nada! E é você quem vai se dar mal!

Mutsumi: Naru, obrigado por encontrar o que eu preciso!

POP! (tirando os protetores)

Mutsumi: É isso que eu estava procurando para poder dormir tranqüilamente.

Naru: Agora que posso ouvir de novo, a Kitsune pode me falar o segredo de recuperarmos o Keitaro!

Naru corre ao resgate de Kitsune, que, sem dizer uma palavra, fica deitada sem roupa e amarrada no Onsen escasso de água quente, mas cheio de cubos de gelo. Kanako fica vendo tudo de camarote no teto da pensão com Kuro.

Kitsune: MMMFFF! MMMFFF!

Naru: Essa não!

RACK (Naru tira a fita adesiva da boca da Kitsune)

Naru: Você está bem?

Kitsune: Eu estou, mas como eu ia dizer, o Keitaro só volta ao normal se ele cair de cabeça no mesmo lugar que você o encontrou.

Naru: E cadê aquele demônio vestido de preto com um gato monstruoso falante?

Kanako; (pensando) Espero que ela não fale que estou aqui no teto da pensão!

Kitsune: Ela está no teto da pensão!

Kuro: A gente foge?

(Naru corre feito uma louca até o teto)

Naru: Me devolve o Keitaro!

Kanako: Eu nem faço idéia do que fala!

Keitaro: (amarrado) Não podemos resolver isso civilizadamente?

Naru: Ainda não!

Kanako: Ele é meu, só meu e nada além de...

Naru: Trouxa!

(Naru mostra Kuro amarrado)

Kuro: Nya!

Kanako: DÁ AQUI O MEU GATINHO!

Naru: Em troca eu quero o Keitaro! Aliás...

BOOMP! (Naru esbarra em Keitaro)

Naru: OPS!

CRASH! (Keitaro cai e volta ao normal)

Keitaro: Minha cabeça! Hã? Kitsune, o que houve?

Kitsune: (tremendo de frio) Me tira daqui Urashima!

Keitaro: Agora mesmo.

(garotas aparecem)

Shinobu: Keitaro! (abraçando-o)

Keitaro: Shinobu!

Kaolla: Bem vindo de volta, seu tarado!

VAPT! (Kaolla chuta o rosto do Keitaro)

Sarah: Está tudo bem?

Motoko: Você ainda é o nosso Keitaro?

Keitaro: Sim! (desamarrando Kitsune)

(Naru chega com Kanako e Kuro, não esperava Mutsumi cair em cima de Keitaro)

Mutsumi: O quê? Ele voltou? Deixa eu...

TUMP! (Mutsumi tropeça e Keitaro fica com a cara nos seios dela)

Naru: Keitaro, eu acabei de pegar essa monstra e... (de olho em Keitaro) SEU DEVASSO! EU PEGO VOCÊ!

Keitaro: Não Naru, eu estava salvando a Kitsune e a Mutsumi caiu em cima de mim e...

POW! (Naru soca Keitaro em direção à parede da pensão)

Kanako: Ele voltou, mas você ainda é uma idiota! E se ele tiver perdido a memória de novo?

Naru: O que importa é que temos ele de novo!

Kanako: Temos é? Ele ainda será meu!

Naru: Não antes de eu te deter!

(Haruka aparece)

Haruka: Então meu sobrinho voltou, isso é bom. De volta o bom e velho porém desajeitado Keitaro!

Shinobu: Mas se ele não tivesse voltado, não teríamos ele nunca mais.

Sarah: É, quem mais levaria a culpa por quebrar as relíquias do meu pai?

Kaolla: Ou seria meu alvo de chutes.

Tama: (aparecendo na faixa entre os seios da Motoko) Mew!

Motoko: O que importa é que conseguimos mas... TIRA ESSE MONSTRO DE DENTRO DE MIM!

Kitsune: Podem me ver um cobertor bem quente?

Mutsumi: Tem melancia?

FIM


End file.
